It's Destiny
by xoray812
Summary: Lucas Scott needs to make a choice. there are three hearts on the line along with his. Who is his destiny? Picks up on episode 5x18 Lucas/Lindsey Lucas/Peyton Lucas/Brooke


**Last episode of season 5. Story starts with Haley and Lucas on the roof and Clothes over Bros. I changed some stuff like the order of how it happened in the episode to make it work with my story. So I hope you enjoy this one-shot. **

"What do _you _want? If Lindsey is the girl you're in love with, great; if it's Peyton, great; if it's Brooke, just please _stop_ hiding your heart." Haley said.

Luke was still sitting on that roof. Haley left about ten minutes ago and Luke just kept sitting. She was right he needed to stop hiding. He needed to make a decision because it was more than just his heart at stake.

Angie was going home today.

Luke was talking to Brooke on the phone.

"She's healthy now, you know. She could go home. No eight more days left with Mama Brooke." Brooke whispered.

Her heart was breaking. He knew that and she knew that he knew that. He was sad too. Spending time with Brooke and Angie was so amazing this past month. It distracted him with the whole Lindsey debacle.

"I know it's hard, Brooke. But you need to be brave and strong like I know you are, Pretty Girl. She's ready to go home and you did an amazing thing for her." Lucas said. It shocked both him and her that he said that nickname after so long but neither said anything.

"When is her flight? I'll come with you." Lucas questioned.

"It's at 5:00 P.M. but I need to d this myself, Luke. I rather do it alone." She said.

"Okay. Fine, but can I see her before you leave?" he asked.

"Of course."

Lucas talked to Lindsey today. She came by him to talk to him about his book. Everything with that was going great he just needed the dedication. Unlike his love life, his career was fine.

She told him to e-mail the dedication. He was so confused right now.

"The book's done, Lucas. It's perfect." She said.

He couldn't get a word in about anything but the book. That's it. then she left.

Looks like he was getting a visit from the Bermuda triangle considering the fact that he talked to Brooke and Lindsey, now it looks like him visiting Peyton was finishing it off.

He needed to apologize. He didn't really hate her. He was pissed and drunk. More than anything Peyton has always been a good friend to him so he needed to make that right before he considered everything else.

"I don't hate you." He said. He thought it was a good way to start the awkward conversation that was about to happen.

"I was pissed and drunk and it wasn't right. The truth is, Peyt, the more than anything you were a great friend, and I know that we have issues right now but I don't want you to think that you don't mean anything to me.

It remember when I first saw you; all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go, it was hard losing you, and it was hard seeing you again. It was really hard." He explained.

"I know. When I'm asleep, I have this dream where we were back in that hotel room in L.A. and I said yes every time." Peyton explained.

"It was just a dream." He replied stiffly.

"It's _my_ dream" she shot back.

He was at the airport. She said not to come but Luke knows her. He wants to be there for her cause this is going to be hard.

Her back is turned to him. He sees the women take Angie away and he sees her shoulders trembling. She's about to lose it. She turns around and sees him.

"I told you not to come." She shakily said.

"I know." He replied back.

"She's gone, Luke." She choked out.

"I know." He repeated.

She broke down and he gathered her in his arms knowing that it was about to happen.

(I'm skipping the whole seen that happened in the house, but it did happen as a part of the story)

He's at the River Court. His sacred place was marked by her and he's kind of pissed. This was his place, his world and it was shared with another, not her.

"Wow! Very Peyton." Haley said. She walked up to him and sat down.

"Yup and I'm pissed. This was my place, my place, and _THIS_ is here. My thinking place isn't somewhere I can think!" he shouts.

"Luke, I told you, you need to stop hiding your heart. Who's the one?" Haley asked.

When she said that, he was sucked back to junior year. He was with Rachel for their fantasy boy draft date. He was telling her Brooke's the one.

She did the ridiculous destiny shot.

"You remember the fantasy boy draft?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now that is a blast from the past. It was when I was trying to win Nathan back and Brooke slept with Chris. Why are you asking?" she said.

They both winced at the name _Chris. Chris Kellar._ A name they both wanted to forget forever!

"On my date with Rachel, I was telling her Brooke was the one so to prove it she blindfolded me and told me to make the shot. If it went in, then Brooke was the one." he explained.

"So did it go in?" she asked dying to know. Most would think it was silly, but after all she went through, she defiantly believed in destiny.

"Yeah, it did." He said. "I was thinking of testing that again. Three shots. One for each girl. It's destiny, right?"

"Luke, I don't know. Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I want to do this. Hales, I'm almost 95% sure as to what I want, so why not. If it's destiny, then this will prove it." he explained.

"Three shots, Hales, you pick the order so I don't know what shot has which person." He stated. "You ready because you need to blindfold me?"

Haley took his shirt and tied it around his eyes. She made sure he couldn't see and positioned him right in the middle of the court.

"Okay, you are all set. Shot number one." She said.

Lucas shot the ball.

"Miss number one, Luke." She said. He gave him the ball back. "Shot number two."

Lucas went for the next shot.

"What happened, Hales." He asked.

"Well, brother-in-law, you need more practice cause you just missed again." She said. "Last shot, Luke. You missed the last two, if you make this one, I really do believe myself that this girl is your destiny. Shot number three."

It was the last basket. Lucas bounced the ball twice and threw the shot.

"COME ONE, HALES! What happened?" he asked.

"It went in. OMG it went in!" Haley exclaimed.

Lucas ripped the blindfold off and bombarded her with questions.

"Who was it, Hales! Who was the girl the shot went in for? Who were the first two?" he kept on questioning.

"The first one was Lindsey and the second one was Peyton, which mean-"

"Brooke. The shot went in for Brooke. Again." He whispered out.

"Is that who you were talking about before, Luke? The girl you were 95% sure about. Was it Brooke?" she asked.

"Yeah, the last few weeks I spent with her, Haley, have been amazing. When I was with her and Angie, we felt like a family. I felt so happy and peaceful. I'm not just saying that because what just happened with Lindsey. I love her, Hales, more than I even loved her back in high school. It's also the reason why I was pissed that Peyton painted on the court. This was my place with Brooke. I told her when we first got back together exclusively that this was my world and she would be the biggest part of it. oh and it also may be because she was the only girl I had sex with on this court too. Ahahaha." he confessed.

"LUCAS EUGUNE SCOTT! You had sex on this court! Ugh! Forget it, back to the main point. Then go for it, Luke, because even though I acted like I was all for just Team Lucas, I was really Team Brucas from the beginning. Brooke is my best friend aside from you and I seen her go through a lot because of you and Peyton so you better be sure and don't hurt her again. Nathan will be after you too. Also, you know Brooke, she still loves you but because of Peyton, she wont admit it so you need to break her down. Now go get your girl, Lucas Scoot." She lectured.

She smiled as he walked away.

Brooke Davis opened the door at 10 at night. She was shocked to see Lucas there since he left about 90 minutes ago.

"Twice in one night, huh, I must be special." Brooke said.

"But of course, Pretty Girl. Hey listen I need to talk to you and let me get it all out before you say anything okay." He said.

When she looked at his face, she was sent back to high school. This was bad but she could stop him because she was shocked and maybe a part of her didn't want him to.

"Brooke, these past couple of weeks with you and Angie has been amazing. I've never been so at peace or happy. We've been through a lot, you and me, and I know our past has been hell, but I love you and I need you. I can't live without you."

(He goes on explaining the whole destiny shot situation to her.)

"It's fate Brooke. I made the shot on your name twice! I never miss on that court Brooke. I know it from the back of my hand. You know this too, I told you it was my world, and you get to be the biggest part and you still are. We just lost our way for a while. Peyton painted the lines from the "Comet" onto the court and I wasn't even happy about, in fact I was pissed. That was OUR place. She has no right to do that. I want you Brooke Davis. I love you! People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. A beautiful brunette told me that a long time ago and I still believe it." he finished his speech.

Brooke had tears streaming down her eyes. She was so conflicted. She loved him; God knows she loves him, but Peyton is her best friend and she loves Lucas. She promised she wouldn't do to Peyton, what Peyton did her to her.

"Luke-" she started.

"NO, Brooke! Don't, don't say no because of Peyton. Don't push me away because of her. Be selfish for once, Brooke. Don't give up your dreams this time! Let's be us again! Please, Pretty Girl, I can't lose you!" he pleaded.

She crumbled. She was putty in his hands when he gave her those eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were pleading her and brimming with tears. She just jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. All those years apart, all the missing, and loving poured into that one kiss. It was so pure and so full of love.

"Ok. Ok. For you I will be selfish. Because I love you too…Boyfriend." She confessed.

He broke out into the biggest smile and picked her up into his arms and spun her around. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were together again. Finally. Because he made the shot. It was destiny.

THE END

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story. It was long but I decided to keep it one chapter. Review and keep an eye out for other stories that are coming out. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
